


The Devil and Mister Madison

by sabinelagrande



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The idea that religion and politics don't mix was invented by the Devil to keep Christians from running their own country." - Jerry Falwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and Mister Madison

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://doctorv.livejournal.com/profile)[**doctorv**](http://doctorv.livejournal.com/)'s [Jerry Falwell Porn-A-Thon Challenge](http://doctorv.livejournal.com/122497.html).

"I believe that the first clause needs something, friend."

"Really? I had thought it perhaps a bit extreme for an opening."

"On the contrary. I think perhaps that it does not go far enough. Think on the difficulties that England and Scotland have had with their established churches."

"I did not think it was an important enough consideration-"

"I must disagree. It may perhaps be the most important. Did our fathers not come to these shores in search of freedom from state religion? If this new government is to stand, it must strip away everything of the oppressors, and we must do so with all haste."

"You speak with such passion, sir. But I believe you are in the right. Shall we add a line here?"

"Quite. Can you read that back?"

"'Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances.'"

"That is perfection itself."

Madison put quill to parchment, scratching in the extra line. "Thank you, Mister Blood. Your assistance has been invaluable."


End file.
